Emotions In Songs
by Merasoua
Summary: Some people from different times are sitting in the room of requirement to listen to music. In that room many secrets will be relived, and they learn that some secret should been kept as that. Will include: AT/SB, AT/TT, SB/NT and NT/RL.
1. The Next Gen

A/N

_Disclaimer unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter . _  
_The only person I own is Lyra Black._  
_I also read a lot of fanfics so I might have stolen something from other stories. And English isn't my first language so I'm apologizing for any grammar fails and things like that. _

The whole of the next Potter-Weasley family was sitting in the room of requirement. That includesVictorie, Dominique and Louis. Bill and Fleur`s children. Molly || and Lucy, Percy and Audrey`s, Fred || and Roxanne, George and Angelina`s, James S, Albus S and Lily L, and Rose and Hugo, Ron and Hermione` with them was Teddy , Lyra Black, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander and Scorpius Malfoy.

They were there because everyone of them had received a note. The note had said:

Hi everyone.  
Sorry to bother you but this is rather important.  
Every single one of you must go to the room of requirement.  
I will contact you there, everyone whodosn`t want to join me in my little "adventure", are free to go as soon I`m done explaining.

Allie.

So everyone had walked to the room of requirement and sat down at the chairs and waited.

"Really what is it we`re doing here again", asked Dominique.  
"Patient Dominique", said Victorie with a smile on her mouth.  
"But how do we really know this isn't a trap", Rose asked Teddy.  
"Rose, I`ve already checked the note several times. It`s safe and real", answered Teddy calmly.

"But don`t we get in trouble because we`re late to class", asked Rosenervously.  
But before Teddy could come with a calm answer a light same and a personappearedout of nowhere. She had long raven dark hair and big brown eyes.

"Hello everyone", she said. "I`m Allie"

Everyone just stared at her in shock.

"I`ll see I`m not whatever you expected", she said slowly looking around herself.

"No, Really", answered Dominique sarcastic. "I really didn`t notice"  
"Dom, manners", Victorie whispered in her ear.

"Well, anyway",continued Allie as she didn`t hear Dom. "I`m here to tell you why you`re here."  
"Oh, really. I didn' t know", whispered Dom so only Molly and Victorie could hear her. Molly chuckled a little and Victorie just hit her lightly in the stomach.  
"You're here to listen to music", said Allie.  
Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"Really, MUSIC", screamed Dom. Well I'm out of here, she said as she started walking out with Molly right behind her. Victorie and Lucy both just shacked their heads. Victorie because of Dom's inpatient and Lucy for Molly's lack of own will.

"Well then we're two less", said Allie with a smile on her mouth.

"Why are you smiling", screamed Victorie now very angry.

"I knew she woudn`t come and that only made my job easier", smiled Allie. "Okay I will continue now. We will pick some people from different times and gather them together to listen to the music and watch their reactions"

"And that`s all", asked Roxanne Allie.  
"Yup", answered Allie. "Who wants to join?"  
Fred and Roxanne was the quickest.  
"We", they said and jumped on their feet. And right after them came James and Louis and then...

"Well", said Allie. "You got to make a choice"

Teddy and Victorie stared at each other.  
"We do it", said Victorie firmly.  
"Do we?", asked Teddy.  
"Teddy, said Victorie slowly."Anopportunity to meet your parents. Of course we do it"  
"And that adds, Teddy and Victorie", though Allie.

Lorcan and Lysander didn`t want to come and left the room and that meant it was Rose, Hugo , Albus, Lily, Lyra, Lucy and Scorpius.

"I think i skip this one", said Rose and left the room and Lucy and Hugo soon followed her. Hugo didn`t go anywhere without his sister and Lucy had a little crush on Hugo.  
Those who were left looked at each other.  
"Scorp, shoudn`t you left with Rose?", asked Albus teasingly.  
"Shut up Al, I want to see this", said Scorp with a smile on his mouth.  
"Well, I do it", said Scorp. And after him Albus. "Me too"  
"And that adds, Scorpius and Albus too. This is even better than I could hope for", though Allie.  
"Lyra, Lily you gotta choose today", said Allie after they had waited a while.

"I`ll do it if Lyra does", said Lily firmly.  
"Hmm", said Lyra. "I think I do it"

"Yay", screamed almost everybody. It woudn`t be just as fun without Lyra.

"Well then let`s get started", said Allie happily.  
"Get started with what?", asked Teddy.  
"With the list of course", said Allie as it was oblivious. "We have two more generation to pick up. We must choose witch one of them "

_A/N_

_I know that the age difference isn't right but I must do it this way for the story to work._

_Please R&R. Three words aren't bad either..._

_xxx Merasoua xxx_


	2. Collecting Group 1

_A/N _

_I Don`t own Harry Potter, I own only Lyra Black._

_This was a long chapter..._

_Merry Christmas Everyone!_

Allie took a list out of her hand, and gave it to Teddy. This is the list:

People To Join:

_Harry J. Potter_

_Hermione J. Granger_

_Ronald _

_Fred G. Weasley_

_George F. Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Percy Weasley_

_William Weasley_

_Molly Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minvera McGonagall_

_Fleur Delacour_

_Emmeline Vance_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Remus (Past and now)_

_Sirius (Past and now)_

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

_Marlene McKinnon_

_Gideon Prewett_

_Fabian Prewett_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Ted Tonks_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Teddy _

_Victorie Weasley_

_Dominique Weasley__(Probablynot coming)_ _X_

_Louis Weasley_

_Fred || Weasley_

_Roxanne Weasley_

_Molly || Weasley X_

_Lucy Weasley X_

_James S. Potter_

_Albus S. Potter_

_Lily L. Potter_

_Lorcan Scamander X_

_Lysander Scamander X_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_

_Lyra Black_

Teddy looked over the list but then saw some names he really didn`t want to see on the same place.  
"Ehh, Allie", he asked Allie who wasobservinghim. "Do you really think it`s a good idea to have grandma and aunt Cissy in the same room? I mean in our time they`re good friends, but I don`t think they are in that time"  
"ActuallyTeddy", said Allie smiling . "I don`t think it`s a good idea. But I didn`t write the list and remember we got to choose who we invite"  
"Oh yeah, I had forgotten that part", said Teddy. The next names on the list were okay. "I suggost that we just bring in everybody in small groups, so they can`t attack us on the same time everyone., he said when he was finished on the list.  
"Good idea, Teddy", said Allie. "What about those groups:  
Group 1 : The Weasley`s, Fabian and Gideon Prewett + Hermione and Fleur.  
Group 2 : Harry, and The Marauder`s + The Longbottom`s  
Group 3 : Andromeda, Ted, Tonks, Narcissa and Draco  
Group 4 : Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Prof. McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklbolt and Albus Dumbeldore"

"You really like to challenge destiny don`t you?", Teddy asked Allie. "Of course Teddy, what will life be without any risks?", Allie answered cheekily.  
"Well witch group should start with?", asked Lyra.  
"I think we should start with group 1, that`s the safest group.", answered Allie.  
"Group 1, are you crazy?!", it has Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger, how`s that safety?!, screamed Lyra.  
"Well, group 2 is full of auror`s, a werewolf, and a supposed mass murder,group 3 an auror and two Black`s, and group 4 is full of very-ready-to-fight people. So I think group 1 is the safest", answered Allie.  
"Hmm, maybe", said Teddy slowly. "Shall we start then?"

**Collecting Group 1**

"Shall everyone go or just some of us?", asked Roxy(Roxanne) to nobody in particular.  
"I think with group 1 all the weasley`s + the Potter family should go", answered Allie.  
"Agree", said Lyra.

So then Victorie, Louis, Fred, Roxy, James, Al and Lily should go and get group 1.  
"Wait,wait", said Louis suddenly. "We don`t know how to get there"  
"Louis", said Victorie slowly. "We are in the room of requirement. We can just wish us there in their time"  
"Ahh", said Louis feeling a little bit stupid. "Shall we keep going then?"  
And suddenly they all disappeared.

They appeared in a totally white room. The room was as long as the eye could see,except a few people standing in the middle.  
"Where are we?", asked a confused Hermione Granger. But when she saw the future kids she took her wand out of her pocket and pointed it towards them. "Who are you?"  
"Don`t you remember me aunt Hermione?", asked a just as confused Lily.  
"No, should I", asked Hermione.  
"Lily", whispered Victorie in Lily`s ear. "We have gone back in the past. So she won`t remember you"  
But before Hermione or Lily could ask more questions Arthur had repeated Hermione`s question. "Who are you"  
"Well, Arthur", said Victorie, cause she as the most modest, could maybe say it in a way that made them believe them."We have come to tell you that you`ve been on a list. A list for people who might want to join us in our "mission". It could be very educational and very funny"  
"And what is really this"mission"?", asked Arthur.  
"It`s pretty simple, we just sit down in a room and listen to music", said Victorie.  
"Music", said Arthur slowly. "Music", repeated Victorie and stared right into his eyes.  
"Okay", said Arthur." And who are you?"  
Victorie turned away from Arthur and looked at the next gen who was standing behind her.  
"Truth", all of then said.  
"Well Arthur", said Victorie. "We're from the future."

"Excuse me?", said Arthur.  
"We are from the future", repeated Victorie very slowly.  
"But that's not possible", said Arthur suspicious. "Timeturners can only go back in a few hours."  
"We were in the Room Of Requirement", explained Victorie.  
"Oh, yeah", whispered Hermione and Ron.  
"Can anyone please explain what the room of requirement is", said a bossy voice. Everyone turned around to see whoever was talking, but got a little shock when they saw him.  
"Percy what are you doing here", asked Arthur with a cold voice.

"That`s what I would like to know too", Percy said with the exactly same coldness.

"Well", said Louis, because Victorie was just staring at Percy and Arthur, so he did the explaining. "We wish that we could see you and talk to you about this and now you have to choose if you want to come or not."

Everyone from the past looked like they`re thinking hard.

"We do it", Hermione and Ron said in chorus after a little time thinking.

"Good", said Victorie who had snapped out of her "staring" time. "Anyone else?"

Fred and George woudn`t miss this so they joined, but when they had did that, a light came and another twin-pair came.

"Gideon, Fabian?", asked a really confused Molly.

"Molly!", they screamed and now it was like a family reunion. Correction, it WAS a family reunion. After all the introductions and the loong explaining how and why they were there.

"We do it", they said as soon they were done explaining.

"I don`t", said Percy straight. And nobody, except Molly who wiped a tear, complained when he suddenly disappeared.

"I think we go too", said Bill and he and Fleur disappeared.

"That`s sad, don`t you think Lou", asked Victorie Louis.

"Agreed Vicky", said Louis. "Maybe we can force them to come later"

"Maybe", said Victorie slowly. "Now you other`s have to choose to"

In the end Molly, Arthur and Charlie all agreed to come.

"Well, that was group 1", though Victorie for herself. "Wonder how it goes for the other`s"

_A/N_

_Please leave a review on what you think. If everything is wrong you can write that too._

_Xxx Merasoua xxX_


	3. Collecting Group 2

_A/N_

_Here are the new chapter._

_Disclaimer I Don`t own Harry Potter._

_Enjoy.._

Just as a reminder her are the list of people who might join.

People To Join:

_Harry J. Potter_

_Hermione J. Granger_

_Ronald _

Ginvera M. Weasley

_Fred G. Weasley_

_George F. Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Percy Weasley X_

_William Weasley X_

_Molly Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minvera McGonagall_

_Fleur Delacour X_

_Emmeline Vance_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Remus (Past and now)_

_Sirius (Past and now)_

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

_Marlene McKinnon_

_Gideon Prewett_

_Fabian Prewett_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Ted Tonks_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Teddy _

_Victorie Weasley_

_Dominique Weasley__(Probably not coming)__X_

_Louis Weasley_

_Fred || Weasley_

_Roxanne Weasley_

_Molly || Weasley X_

_Lucy Weasley X_

_James S. Potter_

_Albus S. Potter_

_Lily L. Potter_

_Lorcan Scamander X_

_Lysander Scamander X_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_

_Lyra Black_

And The Groups:

Group 1 : The Weasley`s, Fabian and Gideon Prewett + Hermione and Fleur.  
Group 2 : Harry, and The Marauder`s + The Longbottom`s  
Group 3 : Andromeda, Ted, Tonks, Narcissa and Draco  
Group 4 : Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Prof. McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Albus Dumbeldore

When the Weasley had gone the other sat down again.  
"What are we going to do now?", asked Scorp.  
"We candiscuss who that take witch group", answered Allie.  
"Okay for me", said Teddy.  
"Well, group 2", started Allie. "I do it", said Teddy quickly.  
"Yes you do", answered Allie with a smile. "so that will be, Teddy, Lyra, James, Albus and Lily again, wellbasically all the children or grandchildren of the Marauder`s".  
"So we just wait for James, Albus and Lily to come back then", asked Lyra.  
"No need, Lyra", said avoicebehind her. "We`re already here"  
Lyra quickly spanned around and saw right into the eyes of James.

"James Sirius Potter, don`t scare me like that!", she screamed at him.  
"Relax, Lyr", James said while he looked for Allie, when he found her he told her that the people the had "collected" wherecomingany second now. And how right he was for the next second Gideon, Fabian, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Molly and Arthur. (_A/N just realised I forgot Ginny so just relax I think I put her with group 2. Oh and Lily Evans is inclues as one of the Marauder's since Pettigrew isn't coming and Luna is in group 3 with the order members.)_  
"Well", said Allie. "Teddy, Lyra, James, Albus, Lily, are you going now?"  
"Yup", answered Lyra and then they disappeared.  
They appeared in the well known room and again with some people in the middle, but they unlike the first group didn't notice the future kids, they were to busy with each other. And after the hugging and crying and wondring about why they were two Sirius and Remus, and where Wormtail where, they finally did notice them.

"Who are you", asked Future Sirius .  
"Do you want to whole truth or just a little bit of it?", asked Lyra.  
"The whole", answered Sirius.  
"Well", started Lyra, but she wasinterrupted by Teddy. "Lyra, maybe you should let me do the talking"  
"Never in a million years Teddy", answered Lyra cheekily. "Well as I said we`re your future kids and grandchildren and now we are going to listen to musictogether, cause we are from the future"  
The people from the past just stared at her, and stared, and stared. "Wow", said Lyra. "This`s like my first dinner at 12, Grimmauld place"

It was quiet for a very long time, in the meanwhile Harry and James both had noticed that James ||, Al and Lily were looking a bit like them, and in James case Harry.  
But before anyone of them could say something future Sirius asked Lyra and Teddy, because they did the talking. "Witch one of you belongs to me? Cause I can`t remember having a child" This caused more silence and the future kids started to look worried and everyone of them looked expectedly at Lyra who said bitterly. "That`s the big problem right? You don`t know who I am or my parents" "Wait,wait", said Future Sirius quickly. "Your parents? Does that mean that I am father or not" "You`re my grandfather", said Lyra quietly.  
"So I have a kid?!",suddenly Future Sirius screamed so they all jumped a little. "Who`s the mother?"  
Again completely silence.

"Who do want to be the mother?", replied Lyra whom didn`t seemed scared of the screaming.  
"I, I, don`t know", Future Sirius seemed to freak out.  
Everyone looked at him as he was crazy, well expect Future Remus and supriseingly Teddy and Lyra. Teddy and Lyra shared a look that wasn' missed by Remus. He wondred how much those kids knows.

"Okay", said James ||, cause he coudn't hold the silence anymore. "So we can just get over it we do the short story. I, Al and Lily". He pointed to himself Albus and Lily.  
"And Teddy's full name is Teddy Remus Lupin", he finished pointing at Teddy. But the last statement shoved some more finally smiled , while Remus was blushing like mad and Harry and Neville seemed a little disturbed by the though of a teacher having a lovelife. But that was only the reactions that people showed. Inside people had deeper thoughts.

Sirius was indeed very happy for Remus, but his heart didn't totally agree with his mind. He, of course, had understood who Teddy's mother was. But that was the big problem, he was in love with her.

Or actully he wasn't in love with _her._ But someone she reminded him of, so much that it hurt him a little every time he saw, he coudn't do anything about it. His mind only saw her mother.

Lily and Alice were smiling those I-Knew-I-It smiles and where in particular very happy about it,

Remus and Sirius seemed a little worried about the future, well both for the same thing but for different reasons Sirius whom just like Future Sirius worried about Lyra. He'd seen how he's future self were reacting to her and he didn't like it. _He _knew who he wanted to be her grandmother but reminded himself that he'd promised her not to tell anyone...

Remus on the other side worried about Teddy, how could he do that to a woman. He also wondered about he's hair color. Maybe the boy just liked blue hair or was it more to it, cause the only other person he'd met who'd that kind of hair was a little girl whom he'd been babysitting.

And while those people were thinking they were two men that couldn't help but become confused by all this, and that's Frank and James. Both of them were happy when they found out that they married they woman of their dreams and had a child with them they couldn't . And when Sirius and Remus got to know about their kids, couldn't help but snigger. But James were also a little worried about Sirius, cause he'd seen how both of them had looked after Lyra had asked the question about her grandmother. And that worried him.

"Okay, people", said James inpatient. "You got to choose do you want to come or not"

Of course everyone wanted to come.

Lily, James, Alice and Frank coudn`t wait to get to know their sons better and the same for Harry and Neville, and both pairs of Sirius`s and Remus`s came after a little chat.

And Ginny who had been standing in the shadows and woudn`t ruin the family reunion came too.

So everyone came and they went back too the others with everyone from group 2.

_A/N_

_Thanks for reading this._

_Please leave a review it means so much too me._

_Xxx Merasoua xxX_


	4. Collecting Group 4

_A/N_

_Hi Everyone._

_Sorry for short chapter, next will be longer._

_Enjoy your reading._

Just as a reminder her are the list of people who might join.

People To Join:

_Harry J. Potter_

_Hermione J. Granger_

_Ronald _

Ginvera M. Weasley

_Fred G. Weasley_

_George F. Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Percy Weasley X _

_William Weasley X_

_Molly Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minvera McGonagall_

_Fleur Delacour X_

_Emmeline Vance_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Remus (Past and now)_

_Sirius (Past and now)_

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

_Marlene McKinnon_

_Gideon Prewett_

_Fabian Prewett_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Ted Tonks_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Teddy _

_Victorie Weasley_

_Dominique Weasley__(Probably not coming)__X_

_Louis Weasley_

_Fred || Weasley_

_Roxanne Weasley_

_Molly || Weasley X_

_Lucy Weasley X_

_James S. Potter_

_Albus S. Potter_

_Lily L. Potter_

_Lorcan Scamander X_

_Lysander Scamander X_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_

_Lyra Black_

And The Groups:

Group 1 : The Weasley`s, Fabian and Gideon Prewett + Hermione and Fleur.  
Group 2 : Harry, and The Marauder`s + The Longbottom`s  
Group 3 : Andromeda, Ted, Tonks, Narcissa and Draco  
Group 4 : Luna Lovegood, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Prof. McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Albus Dumbeldore

So Teddy, Lyra , James , Lily and Albus returned with the WHOLE of group 2 and everyone was happy.  
The dead people like Lily, James, Alice and Frank got a lot of hugs and when they were finished talking and hugging everyone Allie said out loud. "So the oldest and the moat fight ready are going to get group 4"  
"What happened to group 3?", asked Teddy.  
"We'll take them in the end", answered Allie shortly.

"So Teddy, Victorie, Louis, Older Sirius and Remus and Molly and Arthur are going to get them", continued Allie. "So people keep going", she said impatiently and the people disappeared instantly.

They hadn`t been prepared themselves so when they came back in the white room they all had got themselves landed upon each other.

"Ouch Louis, TEDDY get off me!", Victorie screamed out loud. And while Arthur helped Molly up, they realized the Order people had they wands pointing at them.

"Ehh, kids you might wanna look at this instead", he said and pointing at the wand.

"Hi aunt Luna", said Louis reckless.

"You must excuse my little brother, he got no brain", muttered Victorie trough her teeth. "Well, Arthur, Molly, the enplaning"

And they went on with the explaining with the help of Teddy, cause he seemed to know most about this and when they were finished the usual silence came and they just had to wait.

But Marlene wasn`t really thinking about it, of course it was great and everything but she was a little more worried about Sirius. He`d been staring at her for a long while now. More precisely her stomach. But he coudn`t know, could he? She should have told him, she knew that, but she couldn`t bring herself to it. They`d dated in the end of their last year, but she`d always known something was wrong. So one day she actually asked him why, and he had very regretfully told her the truth. He loved another. So she`d smacked him and left him for what she hoped was for good. But the surprise had cammed when she realized she was pregnant. She had let go of Leo, named after the star constellation, because of the war. She knew she and her family was being hunted and didn`t want Leo to get hurt to. So she gave birth in a muggle hospital and given him to an orphan.

Well they all make the choice to go, Marlene was a little unsecured but she did it anyway.

_A/N_

_Thanks for reading._

_Love U All._

_And if you know some good songs with good lyric please tell me, review or Pm._

_Xxx Merasoua xxX_


	5. Collecting Group 3

_Hi Guys._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Lyra Black and Allie. And my first language _

_So here is another chapter._

_I used a lot of time on it so I hope you like it._

_Enjoy!_

Just as a reminder her are the list of people who might join.

People To Join:

_Harry J. Potter_

_Hermione J. Granger_

_Ronald B. Weasley_

Ginvera M. Weasley

_Fred G. Weasley_

_George F. Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Percy Weasley X_

_William Weasley X_

_Molly Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Fleur Delacour X_

_Emmeline Vance_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Remus J. Lupin(Past and now)_

_Sirius O. Black(Past and now)_

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

_Marlene McKinnon_

_Gideon Prewett_

_Fabian Prewett_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Ted Tonks_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Teddy R. Lupin_

_Victorie Weasley_

_Dominique Weasley__(Probably not coming)__X_

_Louis Weasley_

_Fred || Weasley_

_Roxanne Weasley_

_Molly || Weasley X_

_Lucy Weasley X_

_James S. Potter_

_Albus S. Potter_

_Lily L. Potter_

_Lorcan Scamander X_

_Lysander Scamander X_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_

_Lyra Black_

And The Groups:

Group 1 : The Weasley`s, Fabian and Gideon Prewett + Hermione and Fleur.  
Group 2 : Harry, and The Marauder's + The Longbottom's  
Group 3 : Andromeda, Ted, Tonks, Narcissa and Draco  
Group 4 : Luna Lovegood, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Prof. McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Albus Dumbeldore

They'd returned successfully with group 4 and now the big challenge came. Group 3. From anyone else's eyes it may be seemed as the last dangerous group. But for anyone who'd been attacked or screamed at of a Black knew how frighten it was.

"Silence", screamed Allie, cause everyone had began chatting again. And surprisingly everyone immediately stopped talking and stared at her. "Well I've decided who's going to get Group 4." Everyone inside their heart had really no wish to do it. But nobody would admit that to anyone else. "Teddy, Lyra, Scorpius, you all have the Black blood and temper, so you're going."

"Just us?! Are you insane! Do you want us killed?!", screamed Lyra.  
"And that proved my point", smiled Allie. "And no Lyra, Sirius, Remus and myself are coming with you"  
"Are we?", asked Sirius and Remus confused.  
"Yes we are", answered Allie shortly.

So before anyone could complain anything more they'd disappeared.

But it seemed fate really didn't like them cause it seemed like they were coming a little to late for the family reunion.

"How dare you calling my husband a mudblood!", screamed Andromeda furiously.  
"How dare you to call my husband a guy without brain", screamed Narcissa just as furiously back.  
"It's reality sister", she spat the word as it was something disgusting.

Draco and Ted was just standing in the middle and was watching the two women's. And Tonks was standing behind Andromeda her hair flame red and her whole body shacking with anger while holding her wand in her hand and looked ready to hex Narcissa any second.

"Hi Guys **SILENCE"**, screamed Allie. And again everyone stopped screaming, but Tonks still hold her wand in her hand. But that was also when they saw Sirius. Tonks went to him and hugged him. But Andromeda quickly drawn her wand and when Tonks released him she stunned him.  
"Mum!", screamed Tonks. "He's innocent!"  
"I know", muttered Andromeda through her teeth's.  
"How could you?!", she screamed at Sirius.  
"I,I", stammered Sirius. "Wait, what have I done?"  
"How could you leave us,", she continued screaming at him, but then she whispered so only she and Sirius could hear it. "Leave me"  
But the only thing was that Remus and Teddy also could hear it with their Werewolf senses. They shared a look of horror. And the worst was that they weren't the only on noticing something, Narcissa did too. But she was too busy watching Scorpius that she didn't really care.

"Who are you really?", she asked the future people.  
"We are from the future", said Lyra carelessly.  
"Names", demanded Narcissa.  
"Why?", asked Lyra and Scorpius rudely.  
"Ignore her", said Andromeda. "But I think I'm curios too"

"I'm Lyra Black", said Lyra. Andromeda and Narcissa stared at her like she was crazy.  
"Excuse me?", said Andromeda.  
"Lyra Black", said Lyra again.  
"But why isn't you on the family three?", asked Tonks.  
"Are YOU on the family three", Lyra replied.  
"No, that's because my mum was burned off it", said Tonks.  
"Ahh, that explains everything", said Andromeda.  
"What do you understand, that I don't?", asked Narcissa.  
Andromeda rolled her eyes.  
"That means she's a child of a person who'd been burned off the tapestry", she explains.  
"And who", she started to ask, but Lyra interrupted her. "Grandchild of Sirius Orion Black"

Before Andromeda or Narcissa could interrupt any more, because both of them had opened their mouths to say something, Teddy continued.  
"I'm Teddy Remus Lupin", he said without taking any breath. Remus stared at him and he had began to blush a little. Of course he already knew it but it was still a little wired to him.

But since Scorpius wouldn't create more screaming and "how"`s so he continued.

"And I'm Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy", he finished.  
"You look like your grandfather", said Sirius disgusted.  
"I know", said Scorpius sadly.

"And you?", asked Remus Allie kindly.  
"I'm Allie.", Allie answered simply.  
"And you surname?", asked Remus.  
"Not telling", said Allie. "But I have a middle name, Lynx"  
"What kind of parents give their children names like Lynx?", asked Andromeda.  
"What kind of parents give their children names like Nymphadora?", Allie replied just as cheekily as Lyra.

Andromeda actually blushed. And Tonks asked her why she actually named her Nymphadora.  
"I decided it when we realised you were a metamorphmagius, since that means a few minutes after you've borned"

Before Tonks could protest any more Remus continued.  
"We're here to tell you that we and a few others will listen to music and we wondered if you want to come too."

"I'm not going anywhere with HER and HIM", said Narcissa childishly and pointed towards Andromeda and Ted.  
"For once in many years I think I'll agree with you sister", said Andromeda. "Cause I'm not going anywhere with YOU"

And while the sister's was bickering Tonks and Draco had a staring contest both glares full with hate and anger.

"Lyra, Scorpius, Teddy, are every single Black just as child-ish as them?", Remus asked them.  
"Nope", answered Teddy looking at his shoes not ready yet to look his father in the eyes. "Those who isn't childish are total crazy psychopaths"  
"Like Bellatrix", said Sirius who'd until now had been watching the word-fight between Andromeda and Narcissa. "And my mum", he added in an afterthought.

"So guys we're going now", said Allie.  
"But, but", said Lyra confused. "They haven't decided yet"  
"I know", said Allie with a sly smile. "But we're dragging them with us anyway."

So they returned to the room of requirement who was now, because of all the people in it, very big and actually very beautiful.  
It seemed to have very many doors now. Blue, red, brown and many other colours.

"What are we doing here?", asked Narcissa while looking around herself, and all the people who were staring at her and Draco.

"So I see that many of you already have met, but we take a counting answer if you are here ", said Allie so loud that Dumbeldore would been proud. Correction, he was there, he was proud. He could she that this girl was something special, so he listened closely as the girl continued. She took a long parchment from her pocket and start reading out loud:

"Harry J. Potter", she said. "Here"  
"Hermione J. Granger" "Here"  
"Ronald B. Weasley" "Here"  
"Ginvera M. Weasley "Here"  
"Fred G. Weasley and George F. Weasley" "Here, and there", said the twins. Everyone started laughing.  
"Charlie Weasley" "Here", said Charlie. Teddy gave Charlie a weird look that only he, and Tonks noticed. Tonks wondered what that was about but find out it was best not to ask.  
"Molly Weasley Née Prewett", "Here"  
"Arthur Weasley" "Here"  
"Kingsley Shacklebolt" "Here"  
"Minerva McGonagall" "Here"  
"Emmeline Vance" "Here"  
"Nymphadora Tonks" "Here", said Tonks while almost falling from her chair, that was of course next to Remus`s, so he saved her and both of them started to blush.  
"Remus J. Lupin(Past and now)",continued Allie as nothing had happened. "Here, here"  
"Sirius O. Black(Past and now)" "Here, and here", the young Sirius took a little bow.  
"James Potter" "Here"  
"Lily Potter Née Evans" "Here", Future Sirius and Remus and Harry all looked a little sad.  
"Marlene McKinnon" "Here"  
"Gideon Prewett and Fabian Prewett" "Here and here", they said in chorus.  
"Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore" "Here"  
"Andromeda Tonks Née Black" "Unfortunately here", she said while sending Allie a really dark look.  
"Ted Tonks" "Here"  
"Narcissa Malfoy Née Black" "Stuck here", she said while sending Allie a look that almost bated Andromeda`s.  
"Draco Malfoy" "Here", he said darkly.  
"Alice Longbottom" "Here"  
"Frank Longbottom" "Here"  
"Neville Longbottom" "Here"  
"Luna Lovegood" "Here"  
"Teddy Remus Lupin" "Here", said Teddy, and everyone looked interested in the Next gen, well except Remus who was too busy blushing.  
"Victorie Weasley" "Here", said Victorie. "Who does she belongs to?", asked Tonks to herself. "He's hair blue, maybe he's a metamorphmagius?"  
"Louis Weasley" "Here"  
"Fred || and Roxanne Weasley" "Here and here"  
"James Sirius Potter" "Here", said James S. Everyone looked interested at the next-gen Potter family, and James and both Sirius's looked thankfully at Harry for naming his child after them.  
"Albus Severus Potter" "Here", said Albus. But his name had created a little more reactions. "WHY HAVE YOU NAMED YOU SON AFTER THAT SLIMY GIT?!" "WHAT`S WRONG WITH YOU?!" "HAVE I GONE MAD IN THE FUTURE", and so they screamed for a while until Albus decided to say something. "You named me after Snape cause you said he was the bravest man you've ever knew", he said to Harry. "Well, then it decided", said Harry. "I've been losing my mind in the future" But now Allie had enough and read the next name.  
"Lily Luna Potter" "Here"  
"Scorpius H. Malfoy" "Here", said Scorpius. People just looked disgusted at him, well except Narcissa and Draco of course.  
"Lyra Black" "Here", said Lyra. And this name certainty created reactions. "And before anyone of you say anything more", said Lyra sharply. "I'm the grandchild of Sirius Orion Black, and that's it."  
Everyone seemed to want to say something more but nobody did.

"Which houses are you all in?", asked Sirius curiously.  
"I, Louis, James, Fred and Roxy and Scorp is Gryffingdor's ", said Lyra. "A Malfoy in Gryffingdor?", asked Sirius in disbelief. "Teddy, Lucy, Lily are Huffelpuff's, Victorie's a Ravenclaw and Al's a Slytherin", finished Lyra as Sirius hadn't said anything. "A Weasley in Ravenclaw, a Potter in Slytherin. I think the sorting hat's starting to get old", said Ron disapproving.

"You're many", observed Hermione.  
"Okay aunt Mione", said Louis slowly as he was talking to a little girl. "For the first so are we weasley's we're always many, and for the second we're only those who'd wanted to come, they're still many left in our time"

"Whow", said Hermione slowly.

"But we should get started", said Allie. "Here's the plan we take 5 songs each day, and after that, you're free to go whenever you like and do whatever you want to, everyone agrees?"

Nobody had anything to say about that, so out of the blue came an cd-player and Allie went to it and pressed play.

_So this was the chapter then, the next one will be a song._

_And if you have a suggostion to a song I`d love to hear it._

_Okay, bye for now._

_Xxx Merasoua xxX_


	6. Imagine

_Hi Everyone who might read this._

_Here is the new chapter, sorry for long delay, much homework._

_Hope you enjoy it._

_P.S. This chapter includes blackcest, don't like don't read._

_Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, I only own Lyra Black. The song isn't mine either all rights to Tone Damli and Eric Saade and whoever published it. _

_Every step that I take_  
_It's like miles from where I wanna be_  
_miles away from you and me, yeah_  
_Here I am_  
_Standing hopeless with no plan_  
_'cause I loved another man, yeah_

"Have she'd made it her life quest to torture me?!", though Andromeda for herself.

"Glad I'm not feeling that way", though Ginny and Hermione separate. "Or do I?"

_She doesn't know that I am picturing you_  
_Any day I'd walk a hundred miles in his shoes_  
_No matter how I try_  
_you're still inside my mind, my mind_

Sirius looked guiltily at Marlene.  
Marlene just waved he's innocent look away, it wasn't time for his apologizes now.

Tonks observed them quietly and discreet so nobody noticed and became very confused very fast.

People were starting to act wired, Sirius saw like he was actually APOLOGIZING to someone, which is a big improvement.  
Marlene looked like she was thinking very hard, and weirdest of EVERYTHING her mum.

She was just so, so different.  
Usually she's happy and smiling with a sly smile and if she was angry she screamed and kicked the door and escaped the room. Now she just looked unhappy and guilty?

_Every time we're touching, every time we're kissing,_  
_You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine_  
Every time_ he holds me, I rather be lonely_  
_You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine_  
_It should've been us, It could've been you_  
_It will belong, with a perfect view_  
Every time_ we're touching, every time we're kissing_  
_You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine_

"Cousins". breathed Andromeda to herself, feeling a little guilty for Ted who was sitting next to her. She didn't know if he´d noticed, but she hoped with all her heart that he didn't.  
Lucky as she is Ted didn't notice anything, but being an auror have their good sides, or bad depends on how you see it, but Tonks noticed of course.  
What´s wrong with her? thought Tonks for herself.

_Every breath that I take_  
_It's like breathing underwater_  
_But easy when I call out your name_  
_Sad to say_  
_He can never take your place_  
_You will never be replaced_

"Never replaced", though Andromeda. "Too True"

But she wasn't too careful on this statement like the others, of course Ted as usually didn't hear her, but Remus and Teddy did. None of them were like: Oh my god weghh. But that's because it was no news to them.

_She doesn't know that I'm still thinking of you_  
_Any day I'd run a thousand miles in his shoes_  
_No matter how I try_  
_I can't get you out of my mind, my mind_

"What's wrong with aunt Andromeda?", though Draco bitterly. Cause he'd seen that look before, that one aunt's sending the _Mudblood._ It was the same look his mother had send his father many times over the years.

"Andromeda what have you done?", thought Narcissa bitterly to herself.

_Every time we're touching, every time we're kissing,_  
_You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine,_  
Every time_ he holds me, I rather be lonely_  
_You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine_  
_It should've been us, It could've been you_  
_It will belong, with a perfect view_  
Every time_ we're touching, every time we're kissing_  
_You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine_

"Stupid Song", though Andromeda while all the emotions that she´s hold in years came again. "Don´t look at him, don´t look at him"

Narcissa decided to confront her sister about this, Ted smiled sadly to himself and Tonks were more confused than ever.

_Isn't it every little thing you do?_

_You're running around in my head_

_And I can't forget about you_

_I'd rather be lonely instead_

As he´s wife's feelings come more and more to the outside Ted couldn't help but feeling a little bad for himself.

He´d always knew this day would come and yet he still married her. He knew know that he shouldn't have done it. It wasn't only for himself but for Andy. She´d lived in a loveless marriage and it was he´s fault. If´d only he hadn't listened to her and her begging for him to marry her.

Of course he´d loved her, he did then and will always forever.

That maybe been seemed as big words, but unfortunately true.

_Every time we're touching, every time we're kissing,_  
_You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine,_  
Every time_ he holds me, I rather be lonely_  
_You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine_  
_It should've been us, It could've been you_  
_It will belong, with a perfect view_  
Every time_ we're touching, every time we're kissing_  
_You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine_

Allie who´d trow the whole song had looked all over the room and written in her notebook she´d been caring with her stood up and took a the attention.

"I was original thinking of doing five songs but I don´t think it´s any use for it", she said with a sly smile. "So you´re free to go anywhere you like until a call you again"

Sirius raised himself from the chair and walked out of the room and in one of the doors that had appeared. Andromeda and Remus was soon right behind him.

"What was that about?", asked Ron confused. Ginny sighted. "Ron... Sometimes you are an idiot", she said and then she, Hermione and Tonks went to another room.

Lily and Alice went to talk to their sons, they had a lot of catching up to do, but James and Frank run like hell after their friend.

That wasn't a very surprising part but the surprising thing was, that made the whole room stop in the movement was when Narcissa went after her sister. Most people stared at the door for a long... long time after she´d gone throw it.

Even Draco looked taken aback.

The rest of the order sat down to talk and Luna went to the room where Tonks, Ginny and Hermione was.

_Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it._

_Next chapter will be about Andromeda and Sirius´s talk and everyone whod followed them and the girls talk._

Xxx Merasoua xxX

P.S. If you know a good song with a good lyric I would love to hear it, Pm or leave a review.


	7. Break 1

_A/N_

_Hi Everyone, I´ll noticed that it takes a week or more before I update. That´s cause I´m getting too much homework and my To-do-list is veeery long. And fanfics isn´t too high on it._

_Well, enjoy reading. Hope you like it_

_Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter, I only own Lyra Black. And English isn´t my first language so my english isn´t perfect. _

**Sirius Pov**

As soon Allie was finished with her first line Sirius stormed out of the room.  
_What have I done with my life_?!  
He heard steps behind him when he continued to walk in what that seemed like an endless corridor. He walked faster and faster hoping to get rid of whoever was following him.  
But then the corridor stopped and in the end was a Black door. He opened it, inside was a bedroom with a bed and three chairs. He sat down on the bed when the door opened again and Andromeda and Remus came in.  
"What is wrong with you two?", asked Remus in his teacher voice that made them feel like school kids again.  
They were totally sat out, neither knew what to say. And lucky for them, or unlucky depends, James and Frank come running in the door.  
"What is wrong with you?", they screamed at mostly Sirius. "The kids aren't idiots!"

**Lyra's Pov**

Back in the "common room" the next gen was as confused as ever, well expect Teddy. Lyra whom wasn't an idiot dragged to the side and whispered in his ear, "What the heck is happening?!"  
"I think our grandparents are in trouble", he answered calmly back to her.  
"I got that", answered Lyra. "And what else?"  
"Take a look at my grandfather", he whispered. And so she did. "And so, he's sitting there, he's wife and child run out of the room, what I'm looking at him for"  
"Relax, Lyr", Teddy smiled, it was a sad smile. "Think for yourself, why do you think he haven't run after anyone of them" "I don't know", she said after thinking for a long while. "Maybe privacy rules"  
Teddy laughed a bitterly laugh. "Let me tell you a story Lyra. When Sirius and Andromeda was younger they were best friend, not only cause they were the only one in the family with a smart thought in their heads, but because they were very alike."  
"The point Teddy", said Lyra inpatient.  
"The point is Lyra", said Teddy with he's "Teacher" voice. "They fell in love"

"Excuse me?", said Lyra slowly.  
"Do you need me to repeat it", asked Teddy.  
"No, but, but, but", said Lyra confused. "How?"  
"I don't think you need me to explain to you how people fell in love"  
"Teddy!", screamed Lyra.  
"What are you talking about?", asked Victorie.  
"Andromeda and Sirius", whispered Teddy.  
"Sad story, sad story", she whispered back.

"So, since they were cousins", Teddy continued his story. "They couldn't be together"  
"Hey, wait a minute", said Lyra suddenly. "How do you know all this, and how does Victorie?"  
"We, found some letters a few years ago", whispered Teddy so low that Lyra barely heard what he said. "In a box, it was full of them"  
"But why did she married Ted Tonks if she loved Sirius?", asked Lyra.  
"Because she knew it was incest and that's wrong whenever you're a Black or anyone", said Teddy slowly. "And she still loved Ted, I mean they got my mother didn't they, but never the same way as Sirius."  
"And Ted knows?"  
"I think so"  
"Poor Ted"

**Ginny`s Pov We, Hermione, Tonks and I, quickly went to another room.** It wasn't hard to see that Tonks didn't feel to well and as soon we closed the door behind us she exploded.  
"What's wrong with her?!", she screamed, and Ginny really hoped nobody else heard it. "She, being so, different!"  
"I'm sure nothing wrong", said Hermione.  
"Really?", asked Tonks in disbelief.  
"No"  
"Well do you what's wrong?" , Tonks said as calmly as she could. Hermione throw a book over to her. Shed in her pocket. It was a book about reading people based on their actions and faces. Shed marked a page in the middle of it. Tonks read it.  
"So in short she's either very mentally confused or very stressful", she asked Hermione.  
"Yes and that means in normal language", said Ginny to no one in particular.  
"That means she in trouble in some way", answered Hermione when Tonks didn't.  
"Why does my family need to be so complicated?!", suddenly Tonks screamed.

"You're just like your mother, you know", said a dreamy voice.  
Everyone turned quickly towards the voice, and in the door frame, Luna Lovegood was standing.

"Hi Luna", said a relived Ginny.  
Luna got a small nod from Hermione, whom seemed in deep thoughts.

Tonks on the other hand looked curios at her. "What do you mean?!",she asked Luna.  
"Both of you seemed to want to get out of the room quickly and both of you have the same look in your faces", answered Luna.  
"I haven't noticed that", a surprised Tonks said. "But she's my mother so it shouldn't be unnatural"

**Andromeda`s Pov**

_I feel so stupid. What am I doing here?_

Remus, James, and Frank were done screaming at them, but still seemed angry. She'd been looking down on the ground the whole time. She'd felt horribly.

"Why does life have to be so damned complicated?!", she screamed.

"Wow", said an astonish Sirius Black. "Id never thought the day would come that I heard you swear"  
"Me neither, Sirius, me neither", said Andromeda sadly.

More couldn't been said cause now Narcissa decided to come in. Unfortunate nobody seemed to like it.

"What are you doing here?", Andromeda and Sirius asked while pointing they're wands at her.

"I'm asking myself the same question", said Narcissa with a look at their wands. "You can take those down, you know. Its only stupid to attack you now"

"And who said you were smart", asked Sirius.

"Haha, really funny", said Narcissa sarcastically. "And to my point, what is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with you people", screamed Andromeda at the others. "Cant you be a little bit more creative and find a new question to ask?"

""So now its our fault?", James temper had raised once again.

"No, what I mean is that you can ask another question instead", she said and HER temper was raising.

"How long?", he asked her, staring right into her eyes.

"Okay, no questions", said Andromeda slowly, casting a look at Sirius, whom had a face like stone. It showed no emotions, but if you knew him, you could see that he was worried.

**Nobody's Pov**

Suddenly a voice could be heard in all of the rooms. It was Allie. "New song, everyone just go back to the first room, and with that I mean NOW", she actually screamed the last word. Everyone got a very hurry to get back to the other room.

_A/N_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_See you in the next chapter _

_Bye_

_Xxx Merasoua xxX_


	8. Half of my heart

_A/N_

_Hi Everyone!_

_Here is a new chapter!_

_Hope you liked it_

_Enjoy!_

Everyone hurried to their seats and listened closely.

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends_  
_free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been_  
_then you come crashing in, like the realest thing_  
_trying my best to understand all that your love can bring_

Andromeda took a look at Ted who was sitting next to her.  
He was looking too sad for her taste, she felt like her heart was being squeezed. She'd felt sorry for him

_oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_  
_half of my heart takes time_  
_half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_  
_that I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)_  
_oh, with half of my heart_

"Half of my heart", thought Andromeda. "Why does every song has something to do with me?!"  
"Why does every song have to be about her?", thought Ted bitterly. "I married even though I knew she wouldn't love me back, at lest not the way I love her, I still love her even though all she´d been throw, it has it's marks on her, and I love her even thought I know she loves him"

"Poor Ted", though Lyra, Victorie and Teddy, every one of them casting a look at Allie wondering why they were there again.

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else_  
_I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself_  
_lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came_  
_Showing me another way and all that my love can bring_

"You learned me how to love again, and have stand by my side. And I've never given you anything for it", Andromeda felt a little ashamed. Ted had given so much for her, and what have she given him in return? A wife who doesn't love him, a family who constantly needed money, but she had given him Nymphadora. She loved Nymphadora with more love than she´d ever gave Ted.

_oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_  
_half of my heart takes time_  
_half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_  
_that I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)_  
_oh, with half of my heart_  
_with half of my heart_

Narcissa that had been watching her sister until that part, realized something. This was not just about Andromeda, it was about her. She did nor see it before she saw that Allie, looked at her like she was looking right through her. Of course it was an arranged marriage, with her and Lucius, but still after all these years she had fooled herself to believe that she loved him. But the truth is, she doesn't.

_your faith is strong_  
_but I can only fall short for so long_  
_Down the road, later on_  
_you will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart_  
_but I can't stop loving you_  
_I can't stop loving you [x3]_  
_but I can't stop loving you with half of my..._

Narcissa made a mental note to talk to Andromeda when this song was over.  
Draco looked at his mother with a question look. She didn't have the usually look on her face. She looked younger than ever. Draco had never seen her like that before, it was kinda weird.

_half of my heart_  
_half of my heart_

_half of my heart's got a real good imagination_  
_half of my heart's got you_  
_half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_  
_that half of my heart won't do_

_half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring_  
_And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything_

Sirius got the hard looks of Andromeda and Marlene.  
"Maybe their right", he thought for himself. "Maybe I never truly loved them, I just destroy their life's"

_half of my heart [x6]_

"Why is he always repeating things?", thought Ron for himself.

"Scorp, Lyr", whispered Teddy in their ears. "Come!"

And Allie started her speech from last song and made no comment when they left the room.

_A/N_

_Thanks for your time ad reading this chapter._

_Heres a thank you:_

_Elixia Malfoy, thank you for favorite and following this story!_

_Bye,_

_Xxx Merasoua xxX_


	9. Break 2

_A/N _

_Hi guys!_

_Sorry for short chapter, this story will soon be finished, I think the next chapter will be the ending._

_Well here's the disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just own Lyra Black. And If I've owned Harry Potter and all the other things in that universe, there would be a lot of Blackcest pairings! _

_So enjoy the story!_

**Lyra's Pov**

Scorpius and Lyra hurried after Teddy into one of the doors.  
"What is it?" frustrated Lyra asked.  
"We have to do something!", answered Teddy.  
"What do you mean?", asked Scorpius.  
"Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius", Teddy shouted.  
"Teddy relax!", said Lyra.  
"I will not relax"  
"But you already knew, what's the problem?"  
"Like you said I knew, but I'd never had to face it before, for me it was just past and that's all!"  
"Teddy Remus Lupin, listen to me!"  
"What?"  
"Get OVER it!"  
"How can I?"  
"The same way as me I suppose"  
"And that is?"  
"Ignore it!"  
"But"  
"No buts Teddy!"  
"What are you two talking about?", asked Scorpius  
"You know Andromeda and Sirius are in love and Narcissa knows, or at least knows a little bit of it"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me right, and Teddy, just try to forget it okay?"  
"Why do I take advice from you again?"  
"Because you asked for it, shall we go back to the others again?"  
"Okay then", Teddy sighted, but followed them out again.

**Narcissa's Pov**

_Why does everything have to be so complicated?! I wish you could control your heart!_

Narcissa signaled to Andromeda that she wanted her to come after her, they quickly left the room , and Narcissa and Andromeda were again standing face to face(F2F).

"What is it?", Andromeda's harsh tone actually scared Narcissa.

"Andromeda, we need to talk", said Narcissa pleading, you could see Andromeda's look soften within a moment.

"I got that one", smiled Andromeda. "About what?"

"I don't love him!"

"Who?"

"Santa Claus, who do you think?!"

"When did you realize?"

"Embarrassing, just a few minutes ago"

"Hmm, what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do, a child needs his father"

"But if you don't love him then.."

"Looks who's talking"

"How did you.."

"You never truly loved him did you?"

A long silent came, before a dry mouthed Andromeda answered.

"No"

They sat down in a sofa that appeared out of nowhere, like everything else. Sitting there made them remember the old days, before Andromeda was disowned, before Bellatrix turned mad and before they got married.

How long they didn't know, but long enough that when Allie called them back, they were half asleep.

_A/N_

_So that was the chapter, thanks for reading and aspecial h_

_thanks to:_

_Elixia Malfoy for favorite AND follow._

_Thanks a lot!_

_Well untill the next time, _

_Bye_

_Merasoua!_


	10. Leaving Forgetting, Missing

_A/N_

_This is the last chapter; I just wanted to finished it to get over with this story._

_Thanks to everyone that have read it, and here's the last disclaimer for this story:_

_I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Lyra and Allie._

_Enjoy!_

"Well that's all", said a satisfied Allie.  
But life was never simple, and of course everyone started screaming and shouting.  
"So after all this we're just finished", asked Sirius.  
"Yes, I think I've have enough stuff for my examination", said Allie satisfied.  
"Your examination!", screamed Lyra. "So we were just playing your game?!"  
"No you walked on here on your own will", answered Allie happily.  
"Was I?!", asked Andromeda harshly.  
"Andromeda I'm sorry, but it was essential", said Allie, now sounded she a little bit sad. "You and Narcissa must be here"  
"Why?", asked the two womens.  
"You have the most interesting love life of all this lot"  
"What?", now it was Draco and Tonks to speak together.  
"Forget that I said that", said Allie quickly. "I meant that now as my work here it's done I just oblivitate you.  
And of course, people didn't like the idea of loosing their memories, and more scream and shouts came.  
"Listen everyone!", shouted Dumbeldore, and everyone fell silent at once. "Young miss..."  
Allie got a sly smile. "Miss Lupin-Black sir"

"Well as I said young miss Lupin-Black here gave a good point"  
"How are you related to me?", interrupted Remus and Sirius.  
"Remus is my grand-grandfather and so is Sirius just as "in law"  
"Is it something like a great-grandfather in law?", asked Ginny.  
"No, I don't think so", answered Allie. "I only said it to make it perspective"  
"So who do you marry?", asked Tonks.  
"I marry Romulus Louis Lupin"

"Who's Romulus Louis Lupin?", asked Teddy nervously, but Allie just smiled to him.  
"Your youngest son"  
"My, my, son!"  
"Did you expect to be married without having any children grandfather?"  
"I'm married?"  
"Oh my god is everyone from the past this stupid?!"  
"No it's just him", smiled Lyra.  
"Hey!", said Teddy, pretending to be hurt.

"Moving on!", said Allie loudly."Now it's time to leave"  
"Just one more question", said Lily.  
"Of course Lily", replied Allie.  
"What's your full name?", Lily asked, and everyone turned towards Allie.  
"My full name is Allison Lynx Lupin Potter Black, and if I want I can probably add Tonks and Weasley and McKinnon too"  
"That was a long name", observed Dumbeldore.  
"Look who's talking Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbeldore", replied Allie with a sly smile. "Well as I said, now it's time for goodbye and when that's finished you will be transported safely home to your own time"

Nobody knew what to say or do. But since they didn't knew what else to do everyone started to say goodbye to each other. And what world goodbyes be without tears or crying. So you can imagine how emotional all the women's got, when they realized that this was probably goodbye forever.  
And as people were done they disappeared with no memories of this at all. ln the end Andromeda, Narcissa, Draco, Sirius, Marlene, Tonks, Remus, Lyra, Scorpius and Teddy.

"Why are we still here?", asked Lyra. "I've said goodbye to everyone"

"Apparently not", smiled Allie.

"Who am I missing?", asked an irritated Andromeda.

"Each other", replied Allie softly.

"So we just have to say goodbye to each other and we are free?", asked Narcissa.

"Yes, I thought I made it clear", said Allie as it was oblivious.

"Well then, goodbye Andy", said Narcissa formally.

"Bye Cissy"

"Bye little snobbish cousin", Tonks smiled fondly at Draco.

"Bye shape-shifting freak"

"Bye mum, dad", said Teddy sadly.

"Bye Teddy"

"Sirius, I'm sorry", whispered Marlene.

"Me too McKinnon, me too"

"Dad, grandma", said Scorpius politely.

"Gonna miss you"

"Be yourself, it's always the best"

"Grandpa, grandma", said Lyra.

"I'm sorry"

"I know and dad knows too"

They all started to glow and then they disappeared.

Allie took her time to sit down and start to make the essay.

She knew she was going to miss them, even thought it had just been for a day or less. But still she knew that one day, when she died, she would she them all together, Once more.

_A/N_

_Thanks for taking your time and read this, it really mean a lot to me._

_And on your way out please check out my other stories and thanks to Elixia Malfoy for following and to favourite this story. I can't thank you enough._

_Well I think that's all!_

_Bye!_

_Xxx Merasoua xxX_


End file.
